


Snippets from Broken Kingdoms

by Flutterbat



Series: Destiny By Blood [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Ryomilla Angst, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, succession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterbat/pseuds/Flutterbat
Summary: Some extra drabbles from the bad-future-verses.Newest:Third Part: Siegbert meets another stranger, but this one is different
Relationships: Camilla/Ryoma (Fire Emblem)
Series: Destiny By Blood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is set at the beginning of Bad-Future-Birthright.

The place was wrecked. There didn’t seem to be much left that was unbroken, and there was a lot of blood. So much blood, and the growing stench of death.

“Look what you’ve done to each other,” she said softly.

She reached up and tucked his hair, matted with gore behind his ear. His eyes blazed - with sorrow, anger or hatred she couldn’t tell. Maybe all three. A dark gash decorated his face, running from his temple, almost the whole length of his face. _A kiss from Siegfried. _

Behind him, her brother lay on the floor in a growing pool of blood, unmoving.

“Did you really have to kill him? Was there truly no other way?”

Ryoma's words rattled. “He… …killed… Takumi.”

She paused. “Was it worth it?”

“….a thousand times…” her lover snarled. 

She closed her eyes. “I would slay a thousand men," she said carefully, "If it would bring _**Elise **_back, but more spilt blood will not revive the dead.”

She thought she saw him flinch at the mention of her dead sister.

“…Takumi… deserved… better,” he said. “Murderer… he… …I’ll carve the land… free… from **him**… for _Hoshido…_”

“And what about the Nohrians?” _**What about me? **_went unsaid.

He looked at her blankly.

“Did you ever love me?” she said sadly.

He was silent for what felt like an age. Then - “Be my queen,” he blurted out. “We… can… build…. a new world. Together…”

That was unexpected and it struck her silent. Once upon a time, she would have stayed by his side forever, and had dared to dream that they might be able to share a bed with out having to sneak around. They would marry and have many children. But those days were gone now and a tremendous sadness over took her. Moving several steps back, she looked at this dangerous and deadly man and she didn’t recognise him any more. Her cheeks felt hot and the corner of her eye was starting to feel wet. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I can’t. You killed my brother and destroyed my family.”

And then tried to move to her brother, to really see him, to take care of him now, to pick _Xander_ as she always should have… but Ryoma shifted his body to block her and she couldn’t hold in a sob. So she turned her back on him, and she ran away. 

When she had first heard about Maracanth, she had been desperate to speak to him - to find out directly from him it was a mistake, that he would never harm her beloved little sister. But Elise was dead, and Xander butchered by his own hand, and how could she believe now that he had not done it on purpose? Would she be next too if he became bored? She had reasons to keep on living.

As she left, she heard him bellow in rage. That was all she needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siegbert meets a stranger

“Justice… pfft, there is no justice in this world anymore,” the man slurred and then he downed the half glass of ale. “Bar keep, another …hic… glass.”

The barman rolled his eyes but filled another glass and sent it sliding down the wooden bar top. The drunk man reached for it clumsily and missed but Siegbert grabbed it out of pity and passed it to him. 

"Thanks," said the man and he hiccuped. 

"Whatdiyawant anyway?" The drunk man turned to him and squinted. "You look familiar, we met before?"

Siegbert suddenly felt self conscious, and drew his cloak and hood tighter. “No.... no, definitely not. But I was wondering... um, if you knew of someone who lived around here called Chamika, and if so where I might find her?"

"No one by that name in here," he slurred. 

Siegbert felt disappointed. But then, the man added; "But she doesn't come to the bar most days, she's busy with her orphans. She's an _angel_."

That was far more promising and Siegbert smiled. "Excellent. See my friend, there is no need to lose hope in the world or it's people."

The man slapped Siegbert's back and let out a loud “Ha!”; Siegbert winced. “Oh young friend, I was once like you. I believed in the notion of justice with all my heart, I would have died for it it. But then my sweet lady was sentenced to death by that horned beast, and that puppet sits on the throne… how can you say there is any justice in the world?”

Siegbert went cold and swallowed hard. “You... you knew Lady Elise?”

The man burst into tears. “The sickness should have taken me!” he wailed.

Siegbert cautiously reached out to rub the man’s shoulder in comfort, as he sobbed surrounded by empty ale tankards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegbert meets another stranger, but this one... this one is different.

Prince Leo’s gaze is stone cold, but Siegbert does his best not to flinch. Instead, he straightens his back brings his arms forward. He offers the sword, battered scabbard and all, directly to his uncle.

“Here,” he says. “Take it, it’s yours.”

Leo’s eyes narrow in suspicion but he doesn’t say anything so Siegbert continues, his voice a little quicker than he would like. Prince Leo has a fearsome reputation but he was going to do his best to not sound scared. “I... I’m not here to steal your birthright. I… don’t have any claim, and besides, nobody would even follow me. Why would they? I’m a bastard boy brought up in Hoshido. I don’t know anything about Nohr.”

“Ha!” the sound suddenly escaped the older man’s lips and it was he who looked away first. Prince Leo’s gaze was down cast and his eyes slowly closed and then opened again. When he lifted his head again to meet Siegbert, he looked desperately sad. It was not the reaction Siegbert was expecting.

Slowly, Leo reached forward, and carefully bent Siegbert’s fingers around the scabbard before gently pushing it back to his chest. “You really do know nothing.” He paused. “You are _Xander’s son_. If the people knew, they…" His voice hitched, and Siegbert noticed his posture stiffen. "They would follow you to the end of the world if you asked them.”

Leo turned away, and went over to the window gazing out into the distance. Eventually, after what felt like an age to Siegbert, he said quietly. “I know I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted on my tumblr; so they are not super polished... but I thought they might be of interest and give some context to mess these worlds are in. (assuming people are still reading)


End file.
